Time and Time Again
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: When Emma held the wand, she wasn't just thinking about Henry and her parents... there was someone else. She was thinking of Regina. Now that she's home, again, the Savior must decide how to tell the Queen what's really going on. Will Regina listen? Or will she shut the blonde out? **What I think the last moments of the S3 finale should have been**


**A/N -** Ok, so after last night's effery, I had to write this. I proof-read it, and I fixed everything I saw. I hope there aren't too many mistakes. If there are, I'm sorry! I'll admit, when Emma met Evil Queen Regina, I literally flew out of my chair and toppled onto the ground. That was all I really wanted to see, but for some reason, I stuck around. So much about last night bothered me, especially the way OQ ended. I'm glad it's over, obviously, but I hated seeing Regina hurt again. And JFC, they're bringing Elsa? I love "Frozen," but no. Just no. I have a feeling this hiatus won't be as bad as last year... Anyway, here's something for us SQs- how I would've liked the last few moments of the finale to end. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

It was a night of well-deserved, hard-earned celebration in the town of Storybrooke. Not only had Zelena, Regina's older half-sister been defeated, but Emma managed to keep the past preserved enough to protect the present and ensure her future. Everyone gathered together in Granny's diner, old faces were welcomed, as well as newer ones. Various glasses were raised as Snow and Charming announced their son's title, Prince Neal. Cheerful citizens beamed at their leaders and toasted to the newest royal in town.

It had been a whirlwind evening for the Savior. She'd been thrust into a world she knew very little about, one she'd only read stories of. It wasn't her first time in a portal, or the Enchanted Forest for that matter, but it was her first time traveling experience. As if that wasn't stressful enough, Captain Hook and all of his unsubtle advances followed after her, watching her every move. The man thought he was protecting the Princess, but Emma didn't need his one-armed sword skills. She may not have had magic, but she'd endured more than a little road trip.

After spending, what she thought were days in a foreign land— witnessing her parents meeting for the first time, seeing them fall in love, and standing helplessly by as her mother was burned at the stake— Emma was sure of one thing: she couldn't go back to New York. She couldn't leave Storybrooke. Not only had she gotten the opportunity to watch Snow and David begin what would become the best-known love story in the world, but she realize just how much they'd been through to get to that point. All of the sacrifices they made, and all of the sacrifices others had made for the couple, were crystal clear to Emma. Her trip down memory lane did more than give her a glimpse: it showed her the family she never had, but always wanted.

When she returned to the small town in Maine, Emma rushed through the doors of Granny's and threw her arms around her mother and father and little brother. She held them close until they couldn't come any closer, but careful not to squish the baby. It was after they'd revealed the infant's name that Emma excused herself and entered the front yard.

Hook was sitting alone, clad in his infamous leather suit, his shiny metal hand reflected the porch light. The pirate looked as if he'd just sailed through the Bermuda triangle and back; his eyelids were heavy and he slumped in his lawn chair. With every step that Emma took towards him, his heart fluttered in excitement, hopeful that she would finally make things official. After all, he had trekked through realms and time periods just for her.

Taking the seat in front of the bearded fellow, Emma gave him a weak smile. "You look like you could use some rum," she half-joked. Jubilant murmurs radiated from the restaurant and threatened to interrupt what she'd just started.

Killian Jones rested his hook on his lap, out of sight from passerby, and smirked at Emma. "Are you offering or just making an observation?"

"Guess you'll never know," the blonde jested. She folded her hands out in front of her and scanned the vacant street for any stragglers. They were the only ones outside, the only ones she could see. "You know, there's something I haven't told you, Killian… It's about the wand."

"Aye, go on," Hook encouraged, thinking she was about to confess feelings for him. He sat up straighter in his chair and tilted his head forward just a centimeter. This he wanted to hear.

The dimple in Emma's chin grew as she scrunched up her face. The street lamps dazzled in the puddles on the cement and the neon signs became works of art. It was cool, but not cold, and yet, she still had goosebumps under her long sleeves and jacket. "I haven't been completely honest with you because… because I don't want you to think that I don't appreciate everything you've done. I mean, you came all the way to New York just to get me, which I still don't know how you did. You've believed in me ever since I got back. And tonight, in the castle, you helped me realize that this is where I belong," she began rapidly. "This," she motioned to the tightly packed town and lively establishment behind her, "is my home."

"Swan, you don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that," Hook sighed with a grin, the corners of his mouth spread to the tips of his ears. He leaned in for a kiss, but instead, felt an open hand against his chest pressing into him until his back hit the chair again. Raising one eyebrow, the sailor frowned in confusion. "Swan?"

"There's more," the Savior exhaled. A warm rush of blood flooded her cheeks and she had no doubt she was blushing like mad; she was stifling under her layers, wishing for a gust of wind to blow by. Making sure no one else was near, she took a breath of fresh air and closed her eyes before continuing. "My parents live here. Henry grew up here and goes to school right down the street. My mom's friends are my friends, the same with my dad. And… and there's someone else." Hook tightened his lips in anticipation. The way Emma was expressing herself, her anxious nature, didn't sit right with him. Looking right at Hook, the sheriff dropped her hand. "Regina's here," she revealed quietly.

Staring blankly at the woman, Hook shook his head. "I don't understand, love. What does Regina have to do with anything?"

Without wasting a second, Emma replied promptly and confidently. "Everything." Shifting nervously, she tucked a loose ring of curls out of her face. "It's her, Hook. It's always been her."

From just a couple of meters over, Regina, Robin Hood, and Roland were strolling down the sidewalk hand in hand. The thief was carrying his son's ice cream cone for him, while the child toddled in an adorable fashion. Regina had entrusted Henry with the Charmings while she took a much-needed walk. Whatever trouble Emma Swan got herself into now, the mayor had a feeling she'd need a relaxed conscious to handle things. So, she did exactly that. It had all been going rather peacefully as well; Regina stopped worrying herself about Emma and whether or not she was all right. She shoved aside the overwhelming wave of anxiety that threatened to wash over her the moment she stopped treading water. Knowing Emma, Regina sensed that she would be ok. The Savior was a survivor, that much was indisputable. The one thing Regina definitely hadn't banked on was overhearing Emma say those four words, and she certainly hadn't been expecting Robin to hear them as well.

Opening her mouth to speak, Regina was cut off by Hood's astonished expression aimed down the pathway. A woman in a beige dress and purple cloak stood across from them, long, brown hair and caramel-toned skin. The burlap garment danced over the cement as the stranger gained speed and barreled into Robin, hugging his neck gently. Regina was practically pushed out of the way to make room for this mystery being.

"Robin!" the peasant-looking woman wailed into the man's shoulder as she buried herself in him.

"Marian!" Hood cried as he cupped the sides of his wife's face. Tears glistened on his cheek as he absorbed the image of his love, the one he'd thought to have died.

"Mommy!" Roland chirped from several feet below, reaching up for Marian.

She was about to say something to her husband when she spotted the Evil Queen and recoiled from her, shielding Roland from the witch. "You— you locked me up!" Marian barked, to Hood's own bewilderment.

"You what?" the scruffy man asked Regina, frowning sharply in disgust. "You— you killed my Marian?"

Hurried sneakers clomped against the ground as Emma and Hook sprinted onto the scene, both wearing puzzled looks. Taking in Hood's protective stance in front of Marian, the sheriff addressed Regina specifically. "I… I couldn't leave her there. I couldn't let her die," she tried to explain. "I didn't know—" Emma broke off and turned to Marian, who was equally as apprehensive of the Savior now.

"Thank you for bringing her back to me," Hook whispered to Emma, unable to make eye-contact with Regina. As if he hadn't just been blissfully in his own world with her a minute ago, the woodsy man scooped Roland and Marian into an embrace and walked away in the opposite direction, never once glancing over his shoulder. He left Regina alone with Emma and Hook, whom he knew little about.

"What did you do?" Regina asked Emma in a hallow tone, her voice shaking— her entire body rattled like a snare drum.

She started advancing on her former adversary, and Emma backed away cautiously. "Regina, I swear, I had no idea. You gotta believe me."

Hook watched as an audience member, unsure of whether he should put a stop to whatever was happening or if he should let it go on. In the end, as payback for Emma, he decided to let the women duke it out on their own. They were all adults. Surely the individuals could solve it on their own. And, if not, it wasn't his problem. Emma rejected him. He had no reason to be there anymore. "Ladies, if you'll excuse me," he grunted, pushing past them and disappearing into the shadows.

Eventually, it was just Regina and Emma, both of whom were battling their pounding hearts, and both of whom had many things to say to one another. So that they were out of the line of view from Granny's windows, Emma yanked on Regina's sleeved and pulled her into the sparsely lit alley, next to the dumpsters and wooden crates. "Do **not** touch me!" the Queen shouted, ripping her limb back out of Emma's grasp.

"How long were you standing there?" Emma wanted to know.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Around the corner. How long were you there, because I didn't see you when I checked the first time."

"I'm sorry, was I trespassing on a piece of your land?" Regina asked sarcastically.

Fighting the urge to seize her the way she had at the hospital two years ago, Emma ran her fingers through her coarse, golden hair. "How much did you hear?"

Wanting to conjure a fireball and throw it at something (not Emma), Regina gritted her teeth and seethed at the woman. "You are truly the daughter of Snow White. I should have known better than to have ever trusted you! I never should have allowed Henry contact with you! I should have gotten rid of you when I could!" she roared and dropped the back of her head against the brick wall in exasperation. Losing the war against the tears, Regina let a lone drop trickle down her cheek and drip off of her chin. "You idiot! Robin Hood was my happy ending!" she stomped a foot.

Pacing back and forth in front of Regina, Emma stopped overthinking things. Pinning the mayor against the hard surface, she invaded Regina's personal space until they were nearly touching noses. She waited until the brunette's panting slowed in pace and listened to her heart return to its natural rhythm. Peering up at the woman ever-so-slightly, Emma's forehead creased in concern. "You can still have a happy ending, Regina. I know you know that."

Scoffing incredulously, the sorceress chortled through strained cries. "And who would I have it with? You and the Charmings? After everything that's happened, you really believe I'd play house with those pinheads?"

Emma shook her head seriously. "Doesn't have to be them. If you heard anything that I said, which I know you did, you can still have what you want Regina… we all can. You and me and the Kid."

As if Emma had just proposed another curse, Regina started cackling wickedly and bared her canine choppers in a suspicious manner. She stopped writhing in Emma's grip long enough to search the Savior's features. There was no sign that the woman was being humorous or toying with Regina. Emma was dead serious. "You just ripped away the one man I belonged with. Why the hell would I ever want to be with you?"

"A man you didn't love," Emma corrected.

"Excuse me! That is _none _of your business, Ms. Swan!"

"But it's true." Loosening her grasp, Emma released Regina and flopped on the box next to the metal waste container. Her knees were level to her hips, her elbows on top, and her cold hands covered her face. "I just thought—"

"What? That I harbor any feelings towards you?" Regina wondered, another mortification-inducing scoff vibrating in her throat. She'd just lost yet another opportunity at the life she always wanted, and all of a sudden, Emma Swan was admitting affections? No. Regina didn't have time for this. "You are sorely mistaken if you believe there to be _anything_ between us, especially not after what you've done!"

"You're right," Emma breathed in concession. At this point, she wasn't sure how much she had left inside of her. The light over the women flickered ominously, cutting in and out sporadically. Anyone else would have assumed they were about to fall victim to a dark curse, but little did they know it was all connected to Regina and Emma's magic— their emotions were getting in the way. "Never mind," the blonde said morosely. "Forget I said anything."

Regina overlapped her arms over her chest and sneered at the woman. "Not a chance hell. And don't think that I've forgotten about your plans to take Henry away from me. I just got my son back. If you so much as drive through town with him in the car, I will do _everything_ in my power to stop you."

"Well, then it's a good thing we're not going anywhere. We're staying in Storybrooke," Emma informed Regina. Now it was the brunette's turn to crease her forehead as she tried to comprehend what Emma was saying. "I wanted to, I really did. But tonight, after seeing what I've seen, I can't… I can't leave my parents and my friends… I can't leave you." Regina allowed these words to marinate for a moment before Emma picked back up mindfully. "Do you remember in the mine last year? You said people still thought of you as the Evil Queen; I met Her back in the forest. Even when she arrested me, I saw the pain that she was drowning in. I _knew_ that pain, Regina. I knew what she was feeling."

"You act as if we're separate, the Queen and I."

"You are," the Princess countered swiftly. "Henry knows it, my parents know, and so do I. The Kid was right; you've changed. You did things only a hero could do."

"And look where's that's gotten me!" Regina spat angrily. "Alone again, thanks to you."

Losing all faith in the journey she'd decided to embark on, Emma rolled her shoulders forward and hunched her spine. This wasn't going as well as she had hoped. Even from several buildings down, she could hear the mirth that swirled around in Granny's. People were going about the rest of the party as if Emma and Regina weren't missing, as if their absence put little damper on the affair.

Straightening her legs and standing upright, Emma was overcome with a surge of disappointment. In the last 24 months, she'd fought against ogres and giants, been to a mythical land and back, engaged in an attack with dozens of teenaged boys, and almost lost every single person in her family. Still, somehow, having a simple conversation with Regina Mills proved to be the most difficult task she'd undertaken. "Whether you believe me or not, I _am _sorry. It doesn't matter what I was trying to do if someone else gets hurt in the process. Go ahead, keep telling yourself that you're alone because at some point, it might just become true again. But when you're read, Henry will be waiting for you… we both will."

Rotating her entire body to leave the narrow alleyway, Emma started walking back towards the party. The folds of her leather coat rubbed together and created the only audible sound on the entire block. That is, until a pair of heels came clicking down the concrete. Emma glanced behind her and couldn't help but grin when she saw Regina doing her best to reach the blonde. Under the festive lights that hung on the wooden fence and bridge, the mayor's features were magnified: the magenta paint was spread on her lips perfectly, her black eyeliner brought out her hypnotic brown orbs, and the scar on her upper lip never looked more intriguing. Fixing her hair and pressing below her eyes in an effort to seem presentable, Regina cleared her throat and spied on the residents through the window. She searched the large groups of guests until she spotted Henry and his grandparents, who were all laughing merrily. Sensing Emma's giddy expression, the Queen did her best not to seem gracious towards the sheriff. "Are you just going to remain there like a useless fixture? Or are you going to open the door for your superior?"

Emma smirked coyly, putting all of her energy into remaining as placid as possible. But she couldn't. She couldn't resist cracking an excited smile as she pulled the handle to the entrance. Regina didn't say "thank you," but it was implied in the intentional step she took towards Emma, just enough for them to graze arms. The was all Regina was going to hint at for now, because well… she liked a slow burn.


End file.
